


All the Difference in the World

by katrinadax



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinadax/pseuds/katrinadax
Summary: This story is an AU starting with the end of “A Devil of My Word.” Lucifer and Chloe had faced Cain in the loft and Lucifer's life changed forever after that day. It's staggering how a few inches can make all the difference in the world.This fic was inspired by the fanfic “Detective Espinoza” by Taylor Masters. This is an awesome fic and can be found on Wattpad.





	1. Just a Few Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I haven’t written a fanfic in several years and this is my first for Lucifer. Please be forewarned that this story is an AU starting with the end of “A Devil of My Word.” This first chapter may feel like a one-shot, but I do plan to make this a chaptered fic. Please read and let me know what you think.
> 
> I don’t own Chloe, Lucifer, or any of the other characters from the Netflix Original, Lucifer. I’m just a fangirl playing in the Lucifandom sandbox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1: Denial

There was a familiar warmth surrounding him and a weight on his arm. The former Lord of Hell opened his eyes and turned to identify his companion, mind still a little foggy with sleep. A soft smile spread across the Lightbringer’s face as he gazed upon Chloe’s face. It had been 3 weeks since she had seen his true face in the loft, yet still accepted him. Loved him even. Lucifer reveled in this little piece of heaven here on Earth as he watched the woman he loved sleep peacefully.

The sun shining through Lucifer’s bedroom window woke the detective, causing her to stir. She opened her eyes and lovingly looked into her partner’s deep brown eyes. 

“Good morning Love, enjoying watching me sleep?” Chloe inquired with a smile.

“Yes Darling, you are quite a beautiful sight, whether you’re sleeping or awake,” Lucifer responded with a grin. “You know, I must thank you, Detective.”

Chloe tilted her head in confusion. “Thank me? For what? I’m the one who should be thanking you. You saved my life after all.”

Lucifer turned and cupped her face. “Thank you for seeing me and not the monster I’ve been painted as. Thank you for teaching me patience, trust, and love.” Lucifer closed his eyes as a pained look crossed his face. Before she could ask any questions, he continued.

“The thought crossed my mind that if you had indulged me before…well, I wouldn’t be the man I am today, and we might not be so happy. If not for you, I would still be a selfish prick. But more importantly, I nearly lost you a few weeks ago. I will be eternally grateful that I have you in my life.”

Chloe smiled at him. “You’re welcome, but I’m not really responsible for that. You should thank that gunman for being such a bad shot. Just a few inches higher and the vest wouldn’t have helped me.”

Lucifer nodded, considering her words. “Yes, a few inches made all the difference.” Lucifer closed his eyes in contentment, holding his lover close. Only to open them suddenly in fear, as the warmth he felt earlier went icy cold.

The sight before him broke his heart as the memory of that day came back to him. The Chloe in his arms lay deathly still, her eyes closed, blood pooling around her neck as she bled out from the gunshot. The scene before him had changed, and he was back on the roof after he had flown her out of the loft only to realize that Chloe wasn’t just unconscious. She was beyond help, even the angelic healing of his wings.

“I’m sorry my love. I tried, but I couldn’t protect you. I should have known better.” He knew he would wake from this wonderful dream-turned-nightmare. He chuckled. “If you had lived, you might have learned the truth about me.” After he had realized she was beyond hope, he had grown enraged and returned to the loft to deal with Cain and his minions. “If you had lived, and seen me, you probably would have said something like ‘It’s all true’ before running in fear. You never would have loved me fully as I wished and dreamed. Aye, and there’s the rub…this is just a dream.”

Lucifer sat up in bed, looking around to assure himself that he was alone. That he was awake, back in the real world. The nightmare reminded him of the dreams he’d had months ago, where he couldn’t control his wings and Chloe fell to her death. The only difference now was that in reality, she was dead and gone, had been for nearly a month. This was a nightmare he could never wake from. A few inches had never seemed important, but looking back, it made all the difference between death and life. And now Chloe was in the Silver City, forever beyond his reach.

And just like that, a few inches had changed Lucifer’s life for all eternity.


	2. Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 2: Anger

The door slammed open as Lucifer stormed into the office, beginning to rant, not even bothering to greet his therapist and close friend. “’Don’t blame yourself they said. Grief takes time they said. Take it one day at a time they said. Your pain won’t last forever,’” he suddenly stopped pacing and turned to face Linda. “Oh really?!” he bellowed, his eyes sparking. “I’m immortal. Of course my pain will last forever! Chloe is gone! I’ll never see her again!”

Linda’s eyes widened as she caught his words. He had always referred to Chloe as “The Detective” whenever he spoke of her. She could see the pain in his eyes despite the anger he was expressing. The therapist stood and hugged the tall man, feeling him freeze.

“It’s okay Lucifer. You can take your time. Grief cannot be wrapped up in a box. Each person is different and handles it differently.” Linda sighed sadly, her heart going out to him. “It takes as long as it takes, and with time, comes healing. I’m not telling you that you’ll ever forget her or that you won’t remember this pain someday.” Linda stopped and stepped back to look up into his eyes. “Just take your time, Lucifer.”

Lucifer wrenched himself away from her at that statement. “Take my time? Take my time?!” He huffed in frustration before resuming his pacing. He knew she meant well. She always meant well. He took a deep breath, attempting to force his irritation and frustration of the well-meaning words to drain out of him, but failed in the effort.

“Doctor,” he ground out, his eyes changing as his anger intensified. “You don’t understand. This is my fault! MINE!” He stopped pacing and suddenly seemed to deflate as his anger suddenly left him. A deep, soul-crushing pain filled his expression as he slumped to the couch, burying his face in his hands. He was silent and still for a few moments, before speaking, his voice soft. “Doctor…Linda,” he paused, looking up at his friend, tears beginning to fall. “She died because of me. She stepped in front of me you know, after Cain said he wanted me dead. I should have shielded her instead of allowing her to shield me. I could have grabbed her and flown her out of there the minute I saw Cain and his gunmen. I should have tried!”

Linda sat back in her chair, allowing her patient and dear friend time and space to breathe without any pressure. She took a deep breath jumping into the deep end that is sad-guilty-angry Archangel/Devil. “Lucifer,” she began softly. “Chloe died because Cain chose to attack the two of you. You said once that we are all responsible for our own actions. Let go of all the should-haves and could-haves. You did not pull the triggers on those guns. You are not responsible for her life ending. I’m sure that you did everything that you could to save her. You mustn’t blame yourself.”

Lucifer looked up at her then, his eyes rimmed red. He knew she was making valid points, but he was struggling to believe her. He had been having the same nightmare off and on for nearly two months, and it was taking a toll on him. At first, he had been in denial that she was gone and kept hoping that reality was the nightmare he would wake from. But now, he had begun blaming himself, was angry with himself. He had tried to make his friend understand, but she would not budge. And now he was just tired. Tired of all these emotions. “What can I do, Doctor? I’ve tried everything I could think of: drugs, sex, alcohol…but nothing helps. All these emotions…how can I fix the way I feel?” He was at his wits’ end and was willing to try anything, even following her instructions without misinterpreting this time. “Doctor…please tell me what to do.”

Linda wasn’t sure if she had ever heard him beg before. Him. The Devil, seemed like he was actually willing to listen to her and take her advice directly. “Well,” she began, “you’re experiencing grief right now, and as I said, it takes time. But--“ she held up a hand to stop him from interrupting, “grief is different for everyone so while are… well, you, it seems to me that while your partying may have been your cure to all that ailed you in the past, you have changed. And with your changes, comes a need for a change in the cure. You have friends here, I know you do. When you said ‘they’ earlier, were you talking about them or your groupies?”

Here, she paused, waiting for him to respond, and when he gave her a knowing look, she sighed, knowing for sure now that he didn’t really know how to handle this in the healthiest way. Of course he didn’t. For all his growth over the past few years, Lucifer was still Lucifer. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Reach out to your friends: Dan, Ella, Maze…call Amenadiel even. Spend time with them, not your groupies. Not the poor souls who yearn for a deal, or…what did you call it? ‘The best night of their lives.’ As I said, grief is different for everyone, but once you reach out to and talk with your real friends, you will find that the journey is not insurmountable. Remember, no man is an island. You are not alone.”

Linda watched as he stood and nodded to her with a small smile as he left. She knew from Maze that he seemed to have shut his true friends out, so she had been surprised that he wasn’t too bullheaded to at least come and talk to her. Chloe had been her friend, her Tribe, yes, but her life had not been changed by the late detective the way Lucifer’s life was. The fact that he seemed to be listening to her now gave her hope; hope that they wouldn’t all lose him to his grief.


	3. Intervention - The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dan enters the picture…

It had been a month since Lucifer had barged into her office, anger and pain radiating off of him in waves. Her heart broke seeing him like that. She hadn’t been surprised at first when he had begun cancelling their appointments. Two missed appointments, she could see. Of course he had cancelled, he’s _Lucifer_. Nothing was ever easy when dealing with the Devil. But normally, if he needed to cancel, he called or sent a text. She hadn’t heard anything from him for a while and she was beginning to worry.

The therapist sat at her desk, deep in thought, considering whether or not to call in the cavalry. Independently of each other, she had heard from both Maze and Ella that Lucifer seemed to be trying, yet failing to heed her advice. Ella had mentioned that Lucifer had come in to the station, asking to work with Dan oddly enough, but for some reason—probably due to Lucifer being more Lucifer than usual—the only thing he was managing to accomplish was either annoying his friends or pushing them away.

The word “intervention” came to her mind, but for Lucifer, it didn’t seem quite right. Sure, they had all attended Chloe’s funeral, but has been 3 months and while she knew she had told him to take his time, she was concerned that it was time for plan B. She convinced herself that she was not being unethical or manipulative, considering if he were endeavoring to help her… well, this is precisely something Lucifer would do. Her mind made up, Linda picked up her phone; she had a few texts to send.

A few hours later....

“Detective Espinoza, what in Dad’s name do you think you’re doing?” Lucifer was bewildered as Dan suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him into the interrogation room. When Dan shut the door, a wicked grin spread across his face as he figured out Dan’s game. “Well, then Detective, you didn’t have to man-handle me in here. If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask,” Lucifer smirked as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Dan felt a tightness in his chest suddenly, suddenly feeling very warm as the self-proclaimed “Devil” stared him down. He hoped “The Plan” Ella had told him about earlier would work. While he didn’t often admit it, the Consultant had grown on him over the last three, nearly four years and was not only his coworker but his friend. The detective took a deep breath; it was showtime.

“N-no Lucifer, that’s not what I want. I want to make a deal,” Dan began, nervously. At the Consultant’s raised eyebrow and stilled fingers, he continued. “I’ll ask the new lieutenant to assign you to me permanently—yes, I got the message,” Dan huffed and rolled his eyes remembering Lucifer’s distinctly unhelpful antics the last few weeks. “But in exchange, I want an hour of your time every Wednesday for the next few weeks. Can you give me your word?”

Lucifer’s grin grew wider and he chuckled. “You only want an hour with me? Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…are you sure?”

Dan nodded, becoming very nervous, beginning to think that this was a very _bad_ idea. “Yes, well, I reserve the right to um…extend the time if necessary?” He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly time. Ella told him that their friends just needed him to get Lucifer to the penthouse at 6, no sooner. “Come on, let’s go. The hour starts now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is a bit short and a little cliffhanger-y. Sorry about that. There's more coming soon.


	4. Intervention – Your Mileage May Vary

Lucifer had been quite surprised when Dan followed him out to his car and proceeded to get in the passenger seat. Dan started speaking immediately before Lucifer could dive into a string of innuendo.

“We’re going to Lux, and no, it’s not so you can take me to bed, so don’t even think about it. I’ll ride with you and get an Uber home later.” Dan turned to look at the scenery passing them by as Lucifer sped through the city, hoping to avoid being dragged into too much conversation before they got there.

Oddly, Lucifer was quiet too, seemingly lost in thought. In reality, he was. Every so often, he glanced over at the quiet detective, wondering what he was up to. As per usual, his flirtation had been rebuffed, although there had been a few moments earlier when his friend had seemed a bit bothered. As they pulled up in front of Lux and got out of the Corvette, Lucifer put a hand on Dan’s shoulder to stop him before they entered the building.

“Tell me, Detective, why are we here? What do you want more than anything right now?” Lucifer was genuinely curious and wanted to find out what Dan was up to. Strangely, Dan seemed to fight the pull of Lucifer’s gaze for a few moments, until he blurted out a response.

“I want to help my friend. I want to help you.” Dan’s eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. “You used your mojo on me, didn’t you?!” Dan angrily shouted, yet his voice was tinged with a certain amount of hurt. “I’m your friend Lucifer…at least I thought I was. Next time, just ask me normally. Don’t treat me like I’m one of your groupies, or even worse… _a suspect_.” Dan picked up his pace and made his way to the elevator to the Penthouse, leaving Lucifer behind to stare in shock before following.

When Lucifer entered his penthouse a few minutes later, he was met by four gazes and varying expressions. He chuckled as he realized he had been out-maneuvered. He slowly began to clap slowly as he entered his living room.

“Well Detective, you got me…but it seems you had help. So you wish to help me…you call me your friend. Let’s hear it. What are you all up to? Hmm? Am I your little pet project? Oh, the Devil’s sad, we’ve gotta fix him, boo-hoo. Why can’t you all leave me alone?!” Lucifer bellowed as he made a beeline to the bar to fix himself a stiff drink. He was surprised, yet not, when instead of anyone answering him, Ella ran over to him before he could get very far and hugged him tightly.

“Don’t blame Dan Luce,” she began, stepping back and pulling him around to look at her. “We just want to help you. The last few months have been hard for all of us.” Ella looked around the room and took in the looks on everyone’s faces. Linda, Maze, Dan; they were hoping that in this moment, she could reach him.

“We are all hurting in some way. We all loved her you know…so you aren’t alone. We are here for you.” Ella began to tear up as she spoke. "I cried my way to work every day for a month. I didn't want anyone at work to see me cry. I felt like I had to be my usual cheerful self," she paused, getting emotional. “So just because you didn’t see my pain, that doesn’t mean that I didn’t feel it.”

At that moment, Lucifer blamed his sister and the lab tech for softening him up when it came to her. “Ms. Lopez,” he began, shooting a look at Linda, “I do believe you have been comparing notes with a certain someone, hmm? But no matter, I appreciate your concern.” He sighed before continuing, directing his attention towards Dan, walking back over to the detective and staring him down. “So _Detective Espinoza_ , is this how we are to spend our hour of quality time this evening?”

The emphasis he put on Dan’s name made the man squirm, and not in a good way. He could have sworn that Lucifer’s eyes had turned blood red for a moment…he thought it must be a trick of the light. He gulped, telling himself that he hadn’t been dishonest…exactly, yet he still felt guilty. But as much as Lucifer said he was a “devil” of his word, Dan felt he was a man of his. Taking a deep breath, Dan addressed the group, but locked eyes with his new partner.

“I’m sorry Lucifer…I meant what I said earlier though, I want to help my friend. We all do. As Ella said, we all loved Chloe and we miss her. We know how much you…cared about her, and we want to support you. And a deal is a deal, don’t worry. I won’t…go back on it…” Dan trailed off, mesmerized by the emotion held in Lucifer’s eyes; it was astonishing to him.

Maze chose that moment to speak up, walking over to her former Lord and grabbing his arm and dragging him away from Dan and over to the couch. “Sit and listen. You know how I feel about displays of emotion, so I’m only going to say this once.” The demon paused to look Lucifer straight in the eye. “Chloe was one of my favorite humans too, but you don’t see me falling to pieces. You’re the Devil, you’re better than this. Stop being such an ass!”

“Maze!” Linda shouted, running over to kneel down in front of Lucifer, shooting a glare at Maze that clearly said _NOT HELPING_ before addressing him in a soft voice. “We’re all dealing with our dem--our feel--” she closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of the best words to get her message across to the celestial being. “It’s hard for all of us, and I think some time together, sharing our grief and company, will help all of us.”

The room was silent for a few moments, while Lucifer was the center of their attention, they were all touched by the doctor’s words. Especially the Devil himself, as Linda was always able to poke holes in his armor.

“Lucifer, it’s all right. You can let your walls down with us. As Ella and Dan have already said, we’re your friends and we care for you.” Linda smiled up at him, hoping to get a devilish smile in return at the very least. “And don’t worry, you don’t have to be prim and perfect.” She winked at him. “I’m sure you’ve heard the phrase “your mileage may vary,” right?”

Seeing his ghost of a smile begging to turn into a smirk, Linda continued. “Of course you have. Well, everyone handles grief, just like any other emotion at their own speed and in their own configuration. The five of us are all different, and we react differently to our emotions. But I can tell you one thing for certain. We’re in this together, and we're here to help you cope. You never have to be afraid or embarrassed to reach out to us. As they say, what are friends for? Well, this time, right now. This is what friends are for.”

At these words, it seemed they had finally broken through his shields. Silent tears began to stream down Lucifer’s face, whether they were out of sadness or the joy of friendship, he couldn’t be sure, but he felt a sense of calm begin to settle over him. And at that moment, the clouds of sadness and depression slowly began to lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! A much longer chapter this time! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. As you may have noticed, there are some small timeskips in this story and there will be some more in future chapters. I meant to upload this last night, but was too tired, then I ended up re-working about half of it, but I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out. Don't worry, there's still lots more to come. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out very soon.


	5. Acceptance…or Moving on Isn’t Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 5: In which we see that grief isn't a straight line, nor is there a set timetable. Also, our two favorite guys experience some realizations.

Since they had been meeting for the last 6 weeks, Lucifer had gradually calmed to a level of Luciferness that no one had seen since before Chloe’s death. Dan had kept his word and Lucifer was officially his partner, and oddly enough, their coworkers noticed that it was a rare occurrence to see one man without the other.

Lucifer had kept his part of his bargain with Dan, the two had met after work once a week for at least an hour. Sometimes their other friends joined them for drinks at Lux, or to chat in the penthouse. Ella even managed to talk them into going with her to a new coffee shop/comic book store that had opened nearby. On other occasions, they _somehow_ ended up at a karaoke bar, drunkenly singing together. Well, Maze and Lucifer managed to get a good buzz, but never ended up nearly as intoxicated as the others.

Without realizing it, the Devil was slowly becoming more himself rather than the depressed, despondent shell of his former self that he had been for the last few months. He had actually resumed his weekly therapy appointment, which Linda was very happy about.

The therapist was pleasantly surprised when Lucifer knocked before entering; he had only done this on a few occasions in the time she had known him. She let him sit and waited for him to share his thoughts.

“Doctor,” he began hesitantly, looking down at his hands. “I suppose I should thank you, as I feel pretty sure that you’re the mastermind behind the weekly…hangouts? I guess you would call it. I am reminded of a time when I orchestrated something similar for the Detect—for Chloe.” Lucifer cleared his throat and wanted to continue his thoughts, but for some reason, the words just wouldn’t come.

Seeing her patient choked up with emotion, she smiled kindly and was silent for a few moments before speaking. “Lucifer, remember, I’m not just your therapist, I am your friend too. I’m glad that I…that we were able to help you. I suppose that you could think of us as your Tribe too. We are your Chosen Family.” The doctor was pleased to see the sadness ebb away from his face to be replaced by a soft smile.

Lucifer stared at her for a moment before speaking. “You are absolutely right Doctor. I remember you once reminded me that I had come to Los Angeles looking for something, and I found Someone. I found Chloe…but now she’s gone, and I am realizing that I found more than just her when I made this town my home.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Whether I want you all or not, I’ve got you, and something tells me that I won’t be able to get rid of you, will I?”

Linda laughed, knowing this was Lucifer’s way of saying that he cared about them. “You’re right. You won’t be getting rid of us. And you know what? You wouldn’t have it any other way, would you?”

“No,” for the first time in months, the Devil’s smile reached his eyes, and gentle happiness radiated from him. “No, I wouldn’t. Although, something is puzzling me. Earlier when I met with you, you told me to take my time…insinuating that after a while, I would…feel better. I’m all for blaming the guilty, and I understand that I am not the guilty one; that I am not responsible for her death, but I feel that I’m betraying her memory by…” Lucifer trailed off, unable to say the words.

“Moving on? Replacing her?” Linda supplied. At his nod, she continued. “You feel like your feelings are changing too fast, that you’re forgetting your love for her as though it was there. Am I getting close?” the doctor inquired.

At her words, Lucifer’s eyes widened as she had put words to his feelings perfectly. “Yes, Doctor! Exactly. I don’t want to betray her. Especially not with-” he suddenly stopped himself as a thought occurred to him, standing and heading to the door. “I’m sorry Doctor, but there’s somewhere else I need to be.” He nodded to her and then left the office.

Linda sat there in confusion for a few minutes, pondering what name her friend/patient was wanting to keep to himself. It wasn’t long before she put 2 and 2 together. “No way…it couldn’t be!” she said to herself.

***

Dan unlocked his door and carried his groceries in, whistling as he did so. He was in a good mood today, feeling better than he had felt in a few months. He smiled to himself as he put his groceries away, the thought occurred to him that he was actually benefiting from his deal with Lucifer. Their past work experiences had been an exercise in patience for him, but while the detective still found his partner annoying, the nightclub owner had actually been growing on him. It was clear that Trixie loved him to bits; everyone that interacted with them could see it. As he and Chloe had shared custody, Trixie already had a space of her own in his apartment. So for her, having Lucifer visit regularly was not a big change.

Spending time with the Consultant outside of work was becoming easier as Lucifer’s antics weren’t quite so bothersome. He had enjoyed their time together with Ella, Maze, and Linda; the five of them had become better friends. It was a nice feeling, having friends other than other police officers, friends who understood him and what he’d been through. Losing both Charlotte and Chloe within days had been extremely hard on him.

Helping Lucifer and the others had helped him. By helping the Consultant to grieve, he found that he had also been thrown a lifeline as well. He had hated seeing the pitying looks on the faces of his coworkers, hearing the half-whispered ‘poor guy’ comments. Spending time with his friends had breathed new life into his, well, his life. He chuckled to himself at his own joke.

Looking at the clock, he saw that he just had enough time to get dinner started. He stopped and smiled as a bright idea popped into his head. He took out his phone and sent off a text before he could change his mind. The affirmative response made his smile widen and light blush came across his face as he prepared a third place setting for Taco Tuesday. Trixie had been asking to have Taco Tuesday again for weeks. Well, it was about time now wasn’t it? And maybe it was time for something else too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'm glad it turned out to be one of my longer chapters. I'm thinking we have just a couple more chapters remaining. We'll see how inspiration strikes.


	6. It Wasn’t All for Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Douchifer blossoms and Trixie plays matchmaker.

Lucifer drove with an urgency he hadn’t felt in quite some time. “What have you done to me Daniel?” he thought aloud to himself. As he was speaking to Linda, he was shocked to realize that he grown attached to his friend and coworker. How the bloody hell did _that_ happen? He had no idea; he only knew that at that moment, there was no place he’d rather be than by the detective’s side. He figured that their current interactions had built on their pre-existing friendship to build into something else, something new. He was stopped at a traffic light when his phone dinged; pulling it out and opening the text messaging app, he smiled and chuckled.

“Well, well, well, speak of the Me. Hmm..pick up Trixie…Taco Tuesday?” Lucifer quickly replied in the affirmative before putting his phone away and making his way to Trixie’s school. As he drove, he thought back to previous evenings spent at the detective’s home with his spawn. The Devil knew what Taco Tuesday meant to the man and his child, so the significance of being invited to join them was not lost on the Fallen One.

Before he realized it, Lucifer pulled up in front of the child’s school. It wasn’t long before the young girl came out of the building, and seeing him in car, obviously waiting for her. The Consultant braced himself for her usual greeting.

“Lucifer? Lucifer! It’s good to see you! Where’s my dad?” Trixie asked brightly as she got into the car.

“Hello Spawn, your father’s at his place. He asked me to pick you up for him while he preps for dinner,” Lucifer greeted the young girl. “Put your seatbelt on child.” Lucifer couldn’t bear it if any harm came to the Detectives’ child.

“So you’re coming over tonight for dinner too, Lucifer?” Trixie asked with a hopeful expression. She really liked the clubowner. He was a good friend to her and her parents and she knew he had cared about her mother before her death.

“Yes, Child, I’ll be joining you and your father for Taco Tuesday,” Lucifer answered, know that the girl would likely be ecstatic.

“Really?! Cool! We haven’t had Taco Tuesday in a long time. Not since before…before Mommy went to Heaven.” Trixie lost a bit of her excitement and was quiet for several minutes after that.

Lucifer wasn’t sure at first what he could say to comfort her and they rode in silence for a bit before the words came to him. “Don’t worry Child, Heaven is a place to be happy with no pain or sadness. I’m sure your Mother is spending time catching up with your Grandfather. Your Mother is the purest, gentlest soul I have ever met in my long life. No need to cry Beatrice. I’m sure your Mother wants you to be happy. And don’t worry, you’ll see her again one day when it is your time to join her.”

Though Lucifer knew he would never see Chloe again, the words he had just spoken to her daughter helped him. He was already recovering, but in putting her child’s mind at ease, it also eased his mind as well. He knew that his Love was now forever safe in the Silver City.

Before either of them realized it, they arrived at their destination. Trixie smiled at Lucifer, silently thanking him before getting out of the car and running inside to greet her father. Lucifer hung back a bit, lost in thought as he realized the step he was about to make. Would she give him her blessing? Since there hadn’t been any human souls in Heaven when he was there, he didn’t know whether she was able to see them or not, but he knew deep down that whether or not she could, she would want her loved ones to be happy.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Lucifer got out of his Corvette and walked up to Dan’s front door and knocked.

Trixie opened the door and grabbed him by the hand. “What took you so long Lucifer? Come in!”

The Devil felt himself smile widely as he allowed the small human to pull him into the apartment. As they walked into the kitchen, he saw the detective was busy cutting vegetables for the tacos. He went over to the sink and washed his hands.

“Good evening Daniel, how can I help? It looks like you’ve got a lot done already,” Lucifer asked, turning towards his friend. The smile he received in return seemingly made his heart stop for a moment.

“The beef; can you take it out of the fridge and sauté it in that pan over there?” Dan was happy to see Lucifer and was amazed that he was jumping in and offering to help. He was still surprised that his partner had picked up his daughter and accepted his dinner invitation. “Thanks for picking up Trixie, you’re the _best_.” The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. Dan licked his lips nervously, hoping this would go well. He had realized that he _really_ enjoyed his friend’s company, and wanted them to spend more time together.

Lucifer paused at Dan’s words wondering if the detective meant the words the way they sounded. He just smiled at him and returned to preparing the ground beef.

Trixie came into the kitchen and sat on a stool. “Can I help too Daddy?” Both men turned to smile at her, the little ball of sunshine and energy in their lives.

“Sure Monkey. Go wash your hands and then you can help me with the salsa.”

They worked together to finish preparing all of the fixings for tacos with a warm sense of belonging and affection. Once everything was prepared, they sat down to enjoy their meal.

As they ate, Dan thought back to a conversation he had had with Lucifer when they were working a case. He recalled admitting that he wasn’t great at admitting what he wanted, so he felt that he wanted to do that now. Admit what he wants. He looked on fondly as Trixie talked Lucifer’s ear off, but he noticed that his friend seemed utterly engrossed in everything she was saying.

Before he knew it, they had finished eating and Dan guiltily realized that he had moved on autopilot throughout dinner and he couldn’t say what they had talked about or what he had said. He blushed when he realized Lucifer and Trixie were now staring at him, trying to get his attention.

“Hello, Hell to Daniel, come in Daniel!” Lucifer called, waving his hand in front of Dan’s face. “Are you alright?”

Trixie giggled, and looking at the two, came up with a bright idea. “Maybe you should kiss Daddy, Lucifer. I’m not sure what’s wrong with him.” She then leaned over to Lucifer and stage whispered. “I think he’s blushing.”

Lucifer was so shocked that he gaped and now it was Dan’s turn to try and get Lucifer’s attention. He was aware enough to hear Trixie’s suggestion and decided to kill two birds with one stone.

Dan leaned over and kissed his friend firmly but softly on the lips. He had meant to kiss him just quickly enough to snap him out of it. But Lucifer quickly came out of his shock and kissed him back. His daughter’s renewed giggles caused him to jerk away from Lucifer and open his eyes. He wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes.

Each member of the makeshift family had different expressions on their faces. Trixie was excited and kept glancing between her two favorite people. Dan had a look of wonder spread across his face as he wondered if this was _actually_ happening. As for the Devil, well a number of emotions flit across his face. Wonder, joy, devilish glee, and overall, affection shone on his face.

“It wasn’t all for nothing Daniel,” Lucifer began softly, his words not really making much sense to the detective.

While it was going over his head, Dan realized that this was definitely an adult conversation. “Trixie, why don’t you go work on your homework while Lucifer and I put the leftovers away and take care of the dishes.” Seeing his daughter start to protest, he continued before she could speak up. “There’s a slice of chocolate cake for you once you show me your completed homework…”

Once she heard the C-word, Trixie’s face lit up and she was off to her room.

As he got up from the table to start clearing the dishes, he addressed the Consultant. “What do you mean ‘it wasn’t all for nothing’ Lucifer?” Dan was quite puzzled, but had a distinct suspicion the statement had some impact on whatever was developing between them.

Lucifer picked up some of the dishes and followed Dan into the kitchen. “It means that everything we have been through over the last year or so, both together and individually, was meaningful. The pain, the love, the loss…Linda helped me to understand that moving on is not a betrayal.” Lucifer put down the dishes he had been rinsing for the dishwasher and moved to put a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“Daniel, I want you to know that I have grown to care for you. I am not and never would use you as a replacement for Chloe, just as something tells me you’d never use me as a replacement for Charlotte. I just…it felt important to tell you that.”

Dan stopped what he was doing and turned to face Lucifer fully. He stood silently for a few moments, looking up into those chocolate orbs he had grown to love. “Thank you for saying that man…I really appreciate that.” Dan was lost in Lucifer’s eyes and it was suddenly as if the taller man had asked his usual question, but Dan spoke, unprompted. “I want you. If you want to know my deepest desire, it’s you.”

For a moment, the Devil was speechless, suddenly feeling freer than he had in quite a while. “And I you, Daniel,” he began as he reached out to cup his partner’s cheek. “And I you.”

As Lucifer leaned forward to kiss his new love, he pushed aside any worries or fears and just enjoyed the moment. A moment he wished could last forever.


	7. The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer admits the truth. #WingReveal

Dan had always been aware that Lucifer was attractive, in fact, he had once commented the nightclub owner was handsome. If someone were to ask him today what he thought of the man, he'd use words like troublesome and annoying, but also gorgeous and rather sexy. He was only kissing the man right now but he knew that Lucifer "The Skillet" Morningstar had him wrapped around his little finger. 

Dan, trying to be a responsible father, forced himself to open his eyes and pull back. He looked up at Lucifer, expecting to see nothing but lust in the taller man's eyes. However, to his amazement, he saw nothing but pure affection. It took his breath away because he had never seen such devotion on his friend's face. He reached up and caressed Lucifer's cheek.

"As much as I'd _love_ to continue this," he paused to take a deep breath as he felt a rush of arousal flow through him. "Trixie..."

Lucifer nodded and cleared his throat as he was just as affected as Dan. "Don't worry, I’ve got this. Do you trust me?” At Dan’s nod, Lucifer took out his phone and sent off a text. It wasn’t long before he got a response that caused him to grin with glee as he looked at Dan. “As I said, I’ve got this. Maze has agreed to come over and pick up Trixie for the night and she’ll make sure she gets to school in the morning. She kept the apartment that she used to share with Chloe…and there’s still space for Trixie at her place.” Lucifer leaned over and softly kissed the detective again. He leaned back and smiled. “Then we can…talk.”

***

Trixie had been excited to go with Maze and as they left, she gave both her father and Lucifer a big hug and two thumbs up. “Good luck!”

Dan sighed and shook his head as his daughter left the apartment, giggling with Maze. He walked with Lucifer back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up after dinner and starting the dishwasher. The two men worked together in silence, their minds racing. They made quick work everything, each of them eager to resume their earlier conversation.

“Where do you keep your liquor, Daniel?” Lucifer asked as he looked through the cabinets to get two drink glasses.

“In the lower left cabinet next to the dishwasher,” Dan answered, pointing to Lucifer’s left side.

Gathering the glasses and the bottle of Jack Daniel’s he had found, Lucifer followed Dan into his living room and sat down next to Dan, who was already seated, waiting for him. He poured two fingers of the whiskey and passed the detective a glass.

As Dan took the glass from Lucifer, their fingers brushed and he felt another rush of warmth flow through him, and he closed his eyes, basking in the feeling, eager to feel it again. Opening his eyes, he raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. He watched the self-proclaimed “Devil” drink from his own glass. The man was definitely sex on legs, a work of art come to life. He knew he could rely on the Civilian Consultant to have his back, and what’s more, he had the voice of an angel, literally if the man was to be believed.

“So, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room first?” Dan took another sip of his drink, hoping he would be able to get through this conversation without getting his heart broken.

To his credit, Lucifer, for once did not respond with an immediate deflection. He drained his glass and set it down on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath, he looked into the detective’s eyes. “Yes, Daniel, we will. I owe it to you. You know I do not lie, however, I have realized that I have not always been completely honest.” At that, Lucifer got up and walked across the room and stood across from Dan. “Tell me, what you were taught as a child…about the Devil.”

Dan stopped to think back to his upbringing in the Church. He didn’t attend anymore, but he still remembered the basics. “The Devil was an angel of light at first until he grew proud and sinned. After that, he was thrown out of heaven and became the ruler of the underworld. Or so they say. I am not sure I still believe in God or any of that.”

Lucifer started to pace a bit. “Ah yes, I had forgotten that humans often get some of the details right, while getting everything else very wrong. I’ve told you that I am the Devil…but I’ve never shown you who I am. This is my moment of truth, both for you and for me too. You know, I didn’t want to admit this, but deep down, I am sure that this is the Truth. My Father created me as an angel, and really, “The Devil” is just a job title. As much as I despise my Father for casting me to Hell, and while I’ve said I am no longer an angel,” he sighed. “I realize that I will always be a Son of God,” he stopped pacing and backed up. “And that is what I will show you, because, I trust you and owe it to you to share this with you. And for some reason, I’m not exactly sure why, but I believe you know I speak the truth.” The former Lord of Hell closed his eyes and unfurled his snowy white wings.

Lucifer stood there silently with his eyes closed, leaving himself at the mercy of _his Daniel_. He cared for the detective and couldn’t bear seeing the rejection in his love’s eyes. He heard Dan stand and waited to be slapped or whatever reaction the man would have. Except, he wasn’t expecting to feel two hands stroking his wings. He opened his eyes and turned his head.

“Daniel, you _believe_ me?” The Devil had hoped, even told Dan as much, but he still doubted that it could _actually_ happen; he had had a moment of wishful thinking, but it seemed his Dad was doing him a favor without him asking. Or maybe, just maybe, Daniel had an even bigger heart than he thought. Lucifer stepped forward and furled his wings before turning back around to face the man who had stolen his heart.

As Dan was still awestruck by the man—no the Angel’s wings that it took him a few moments for his brain to reboot and his power of speech to return. Lucifer had been right; he did believe. Dan thought back to that horrible night a year ago when he found Lucifer motionless on his Penthouse floor.

 _Lucifer was dead; bullet holes in his tuxedo. Until he wasn’t. Until he sat up and spoke to the shocked detective. He hadn’t seen any blood, but from the frozen look on Lucifer’s face, Dan **knew** there was no life in his body. He had sunk to his knees in despair that he had been too late. That the Consultant was dead because of _him. _But then, Lucifer had sat up, sucking in a deep breath, seemingly surprised that he was alive._

Dan shook his head to bring himself out of the memory as he recalled how handsome Lucifer had looked that night. If he was honest with himself, he had found Lucifer attractive quite some time ago, but everything was and had been complicated. Dan probably would have let his thoughts drag him on a spiral of questions and second-guessing if he hadn’t noticed that Lucifer was speaking to him and had timidly reached out a hand to cup his face. He registered the question “ _Daniel, you believe me_?” but it was the warmth of the Angel’s hand on his face that he paid the most attention to. Dan leaned into the touch and his eyes slowly closed as his breathing sped up.

“You’re right, I _do_ believe you. Thank you for showing me your wings… your… angelic grace,” Dan answered, his breath shaky. “I was just thinking about that night that I found you had been shot in your Penthouse. I don’t know why I didn’t question you then. That was your immortality coming into play, right?” At Lucifer’s nod, Dan hummed in affirmation as he stepped closer to Lucifer, closing the distance between them and putting his arms around the Celestial Being. With his head laid upon Lucifer’s chest, Dan felt a warmth spread through him that tingled when it reached his extremities.

“Daniel,” Lucifer began softly, still overwhelmed by the apparent acceptance from the man who had captured his heart. “I should be the one thanking you for accepting me, although, you should know, that I do have a Devil face…and it’s more dark and scary. There’s nothing beautiful about that side of me. I’d rather save you the pain of seeing me like that. Please?”

Lucifer sounded as if he were in pain himself and it caused Dan to feel torn at first. He wanted to see and know all of his partner, but stepping back from the embrace, he took in Lucifer’s features and came to a realization.

“I don’t need to see your mask, my Love, I see _you_ and I adore you,” the detective stated before he reached up and pulled the Angel down to him for a kiss. Dan poured all of his emotions into the kiss, every thought of trust, faith, belief, and love that he could. He knew that this was Lucifer’s language and he was determined to communicate as much to the tall being in his arms as he could.

Lucifer was lost in Dan’s kiss, his head swimming with desire and love. The kiss went on for several long affection-filled moments until Dan pulled back to catch his breath. The two lovers smiled at each other, their new-found love radiating from each of them.

“Well Daniel, I know you want me,” Lucifer began softly, “But I would like to know Darling, right now, what is your deepest desire?”

Dan gazed lovingly at Lucifer. “I want to take you upstairs and make love to you. Tonight and every night for the rest of my life.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's one more chapter to come. Thank you for coming along with me for this ride! This story is both my AO3 and Lucifer fanfiction debut. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	8. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut ensues…

Lucifer wanted to make this night special for Dan. He did not want this to be a meaningless night of fucking. He truly wished to make love to his detective. Lucifer took Dan by surprise by picking him up bridal style and carrying him upstairs to Dan's bedroom. 

The sudden action flustered Dan and while he liked being in the strong Angelic arms, he still felt a tad embarrassed. 

"Lucifer, what are you doing? You don't even know which room is mine!" Dan could feel the rumble of Lucifer's laughter at that statement. 

"Ah yes, you're right. Well, I was trying to be romantic," Lucifer admitted with a blush and set Dan down on his feet.

Dan proceeded to lead them down the hall to the master bedroom. It wasn’t huge, but it was a comfortable bedroom with a single window on one side, the last beautiful rays of sunset pouring into the bedroom. The police detective had a king size bed accompanied by a single nightstand. Dan walked over to it and opened the top drawer, rummaging for a bit until he found what he was looking for.

“So I presume we’ll be needing these?” Dan smirked as he gave Lucifer a knowing look, raising two condoms and a small bottle of lube. “Be prepared, right?”

Lucifer leered at him. “I like the way you think Daniel. Put those down on the table and come here.” Lucifer was overwhelmed by a mixture of emotions. Desire mixed with warm affection, the beginnings of love. Lucifer reached out to cup Dan’s face and just gazed into his eyes. He was amazed at the depth of acceptance and fondness that shone out of the detective’s eyes.

Dan was enjoying the attention that Lucifer was showing him, but his desire for the Angel overpowered his desire for sweet moments. He reached up and pulled Lucifer down to him, kissing him hungrily. Aside from Lucifer, he had never given any other males a second look. But there was something magnetic about the Celestial Being that had come into his life just over a year ago.

At first, The Devil had just annoyed him and pissed him off. But over the last several weeks, spending more time with Lucifer, Dan had begun to see him in a new light. And now, as their lips touched, their tongues caressed each other, and their hands explored each other’s bodies, he knew that he wanted the Consultant; he needed him.

As the two lovers continued to kiss, they embarked on a race to take off each other’s clothes. Dan pushed down Lucifer’s suit jacket and, thankful he had left off the waistcoat, began unbuttoning his shirt. At the same time, Lucifer worked on loosening Dan’s belt and unbuttoning his pants. It wasn’t long before they stood facing each other, each bared to the other.

Lucifer leaned forward to whisper in Dan’s ear. “How do you want me, Love?” The King of desires could easily read his partner, but he wanted to hear Dan say it.

Dan moaned at the question, his eyes closing as he basked in the rush of arousal that swept through him. “Mmm…I want you on your back. I want to see your face as we join together. As I make you mine.”

Lucifer grinned and moved his head lower to suck on Dan’s neck. “Mmm…Yours eh? I like the sound of that, as long as you’re mine as well.”

The detective’s only answer was more moans, making Lucifer grin again, before untangling himself to move towards the bed. Once settled he reached for the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers before reaching back to insert them in himself. As Lucifer was most definitely an equal-opportunity Devil, he was no stranger to anal sex and knew what was needed to prepare himself well.

Dan just watched in wonder at the handsome and delectable Being laid out on his bed, all for him. The fact that Lucifer wanted him, blew his mind. It was clear to him that Lucifer was being a bit cheeky and was putting on a show for him.

As Lucifer built up a steady rhythm as he worked his fingers in and out of his ass, he used his other hand to stroke his cock, which had been rather hard for a while now and was leaking pre-cum. He then brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked his fingers, moaning even more.

Dan had had enough; he moved over to grab a condom from the bedside table, ripped open, and hurried to put it on his hard shaft. He licked his lips as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Lucifer.

“You look absolutely delicious. Are you ready for me?” Dan asked breathily, his desire for the former Lord of Hell driving him out of his mind. He didn’t know that anyone could make him feel this good, and they hadn’t even gotten to the main event yet.

“Yes, Daniel. Take me, I’m yours,” Lucifer responded, his voice full of hunger.

As Lucifer removed his fingers from himself, Dan quickly lined himself with the Devil’s puckered hole and thrust into his lover. The tightness of Lucifer’s body was like a vice around Dan’s cock. The absolute pleasure overwhelmed him for a few seconds and it was like his brain shut down for a moment and had to reboot.

When he came back to his senses, he looked down at Lucifer, expecting to see a smug look that said “see, the best night of your life,” but instead, what he saw was abject ecstasy on his partner’s face. Lucifer’s eyes were closed, and his head thrown back, his mouth open in a silent moan. Dan was amazed and pleased as he realized that this wasn’t just another night, another lay for Lucifer. From the looks of him, it seemed that Lucifer had meant every sweet, loving word he had told Dan earlier.

“Are you ready for more love?” Dan softly asked, thinking that right now, the feeling of Lucifer was exquisite, but he needed to move.

Lucifer, for all his many, _many_ years of sexual experience and expertise, was coming undone and having the time of his life.  

“ _Daniel_ …yes, please. I need more!” Lucifer was astonished at the sound of his own voice. He was needy and pleading, surprised at how much he wanted this man, his partner, now lover. His mind was full of nothing but Daniel and the mind-blowing pleasure he was getting from just feeling the detective inside him, yet, he hungered for more.

“Please move now, give me everything you’ve got!” It seemed those words translated in Dan’s head as “your wish is my command” because he began moving in earnest. Each stroke, in and out of his lover a step closer to nirvana, a small piece of heaven right now.

“You. Feel. So. Damn. Good!” Dan ground out as he continued thrusting into Lucifer, doing his best to hit that sweet spot that would make the Devil see the stars he created.

They continued on, their moans a sweet serenade punctuated by fevered kisses as they each grew closer to reaching their climax.

“Lucifer” Dan breathed out. “Are you close? I’m nearly there.”

Instead of answering, Lucifer reached out to bring Dan closer to him and kissed him passionately, simultaneously squeezing his inner muscles around the detective’s cock, causing him to cry out.

“Yes! Come with me, Daniel!” Lucifer shouted and it was only a few moments more before they came together, their joining a precious experience that they would never forget.

 ***

Lucifer awoke to a familiar warmth of two arms holding him. For quite some time, the Angel/Devil had experienced many such mornings, but this one caused him concern. Was he dreaming again, that awful nightmare he had had months ago or was he awake? The former Lord of Hell opened eyes and turned to identify his companion, hoping that his fears would not be realized. A soft smile spread across the Lightbringer’s face as realized that he was not dreaming, and upon seeing Dan’s handsome face as the man lay snuggled up to him, still soundly asleep, he felt like a weight had been lifted from him.

Both he and Dan had suffered loss, and as he had said, they were not replacements for the ones had lost. He remembered a phrase that he had heard, a quote from the “Good Book” that people said was the word of his Father: “weeping may endure for a night, but joy comes in the morning.” He mused that there seemed to be a bit of truth to it. He had mourned Chloe for quite some time, but now he found that he could still find joy in his existence.

And it was this knowledge and Dan’s love that made all the difference in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming on this journey with me! I'm thankful to all of you who have read and reviewed my story. I hope this last chapter was a satisfying end to this story. I hope to be back with more Douchifer very soon. Please let me know how you liked the story and share feedback. As for how I ended chapter 8, it just felt right to me. This was my first attempt at writing smut; I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
